catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Sakura
Sakura is a creamy-pink she-cat with a white hair piece, gray legs with a orange-pink underbelly and tail tip and a shell hanging on a vine that says 'Sakura' on it. History :Sakura first is seen racing through the forest. She comes across Kirara and talks. She then walks over and watches Gaara battle train. When Gaara sees her, he imeditly starts to go into a blushing phase. Right then, Temari comes to her and trys to hook her up with Gaara. Sakura quickly disagrees and Temari makes a deal. The deal is broken quickly once Sakura falls in love with Gaara on her own. :She and Gaara are often seen together. :When Gaara tells her he will be going away for a few days, she is saddened. She asks if she can come and he replys no, only because he can't stand to see Sakura injured/killed. Sakura nods sadly and bounds away. Gaara calls for her and promises he will bring her something back. :Gaara, before he leaves, asks her to come to a clearing. SHe sits down and waits and he comes in. Temari is hidden just behind a bush, watching them.Gaara tries to ask her to be her mate and Sakura can see Temari mouthing the words to him. Once he finished the sentence, she tackled him yelling out "Yes! Yes!" Gaara purrs and they share tongues together. :AFter Gaara leaves, Sakura feels depressed. At some point, she follows Gaara's stale scent and into the desert. She arrives in time to swipe off a robot-cat that was about to kill Gaara. Gaara's father who was called 'Bob' took Gaara into a force field and made Gaara fight him face-to-face. Sakura gets angered when Gaara starts to lose. She falcon punches the ground, cracking the ground and force field. Bob commits suicide and tells Gaara that Sakura never loved him. Sakura is horror-striken and runs off. Gaara calls for her back and she stops. Gaara brisks past her and she catches up to him, saying that what Bob said wasn't true at all. Gaara tells her that he had believed what his father said, and Sakura talks him out of it. They go into a small den to sleep in for the night, and she heals his injuries in the morning. :When they get back, Gaara remembers the present he promised. He goes away, and comes back with a rose head carved into a cherry-brown colored pieace with soft cherry blossoms etched onto the rose petals. Sakura comments that it's beatiful and that she loves him. :Sakura later gets Gaara to swim. Rukia keeps bugging Gaara, and that causes him to get very agrivated and quit. In the end, she gets two shells and marks Sakura and Gaara's name on each one and gives them to the couple as a sorry gift. Sakura is seen wearing it after that, while Gaara turned his down, but still kept it. : :When she sees Sasuke, old feelings come up once more, and she is stuck with a hard decision - stay with Gaara, or leave him for an old love interest Sasuke. :She picks Gaara, and soon has his four kits - Akai, Luke, Falcon, and Daichi. :They all move to the desert together. :Soon, Sakura grows upset with Gaara and leaves him...again. After a long while, they grow closer again and Gaara asks her to be his mate once again, to which she happily agrees. : :He and Sakura spend more time together, and he grows closer to her again. Noticing this is a poor choice, but not caring, he asks Sakura to be his mate again, to which she happily agrees to. : :Chii, who seems to be Gaara's friend, tells him to go to the entrance of the village they are living in because another cat, Juliana, wants to speak with him. Gaara takes the bait and promptly leaves, searching for Juliana. Soon, however, Chii attacks Sakura in Gaara's absance, nearly killing the she-cat by choking her violently, and nearly suceeds. Gaara sees this, and attacks Chii out of rage and love, killing the dangerous tom. Concerned for his mate, Gaara does his best to patch the beautiful she-cat up. Through the end, though, she is asleep. : :Soon, however, Sakura's son, Falcon, murders his mother in an attempt to ruin his father's life. She dies, without saying a word or making a sound, eyes wide open. However out of rage Gaara kills Falcon. Family Members Mate: :Gaara - Living Sons: :LukeRevealed on the IRC, March 2nd, 2011- Deceased :Daichi - Living :Falcon - Deceased Daughter: :AkaiRevealed on the IRC, March 2nd, 2011 - Living Quotes ﻿ Trivia Revealed by Echopaw the role player. *She has a huge crush on Gaara. Images Sakura from Naruto Sakura.jpg|Sakura from Naruto Original Fanart Happy valentines 3 by kiba lovur-d39blbe.png|Sakura and Gaara - By Echopaw References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:Rogue Category:Echo's Character Category:Rogue Category:Deceased Characters Category:To Be Deleted